The present invention relates to a motor for an electric power steering apparatus, which is mounted to a vehicle to assist a steering force applied by a driver.
As a conventional motor for controller integrated electric power steering apparatus, a motor including a controller provided on a side surface portion of a motor section is known (for example, see JP 3593102 B (pages 5 to 8, and FIGS. 1 and 2).
In the motor for electric power steering apparatus, described in JP 3593102 B, however, the controller, which is a heavy load, is mounted onto the side surface portion of the motor section. Therefore, a center of gravity of the motor is located radially eccentrically from an output shaft. Accordingly, there is a problem in that vibrations and noises are likely to be generated.